


Tequila Sunrise

by hogiesthogmoment



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogiesthogmoment/pseuds/hogiesthogmoment
Summary: He'd always imagined sucking blood would involve a lot more, well, sucking, and pain. Sharp agony and the shaky-sick feeling of losing too much blood. He never imagined this.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: AEW Halloween Week 2020





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A tequila sunrise is a drink made with orange juice and grenadine.
> 
> Disclaimer. This is a work of fiction based on the stories and characters that exist within the world of professional wrestling. It is not an attempt to portray real people or actual events.

Chuck Taylor was washing his cereal bowl in the sink when he heard Orange walk into the kitchen behind him. They weren't roommates anymore, but that didn't stop them from crashing at each other's place all the time. Movie nights were still a regular thing, and it was easier to stay over after a night drinking then it was to stumblet home in the dark.

"Hey man, how'd you sleep?" Chuck asked as he turned the water off.

Instead of answering, Orange just shuffled over to the fridge and opened it. He peered into it blankly for a while, then frowned and made a dissatisfied huff. Closing the fridge, he slowly made his way over to Chuck, before dropping his head against his back and wrapping his arms around him weakly. It felt less like a hug and more of an attempt to keep himself upright. Orange didn't usually seem this lethargic unless he was hungover. They'd only had a few beers each last night; however, not enough to get drunk and certainly not enough to cause a hangover.

"I'm hungry," Orange mumbled into his back.

"There's cereal if you want it. I'm all out of eggs though, if you want some we're gonna have to go to the store or something."

"Not that kind of hungry."

It took a couple seconds for Chuck to realise what he ment. Honestly, it was easy for him to forget Orange was a vampire sometimes. He still ate normal food, still had a heartbeat; could even go out in the daylight as long as he wore his sunglasses. Sure, he was a little stronger than he used to be, and it was harder for him to get drunk, but the only real difference was that he had to drink blood from time to time.

It had taken a while for Orange himself to even notice that he'd been turned into a vampire. At first he just assumed he had the mother of all hangovers. Then, after a few days he started to think it might be the flu. Finally, at a show, another wrestler got busted open on an exposed turnbuckle came backstage after a match bleeding pretty hard. Orange had instinctively launched himself at the guy and started full on slobbering on his head, trying to lick the blood off. That's when he realised the hot goth he hooked up with and the weird hickey they'd left on his neck might have something to do with how shitty he'd felt all week.

"When was the last time you, ya'know, ate?" Chuck asked.

"A while ago. All the clubs are closed."

Goth clubs were the number one hotspot for vampires looking for something to eat. There were plenty of people there who'd willingly let a vampire suck on their neck for a bit cause they thought it was hot. And some who would do it for money. 

"Don't you have extra at home? For like, emergencies?" 

"I ran out. My guy won't text me back."

Fuck, this wasn't good. Chuck wasn't sure what would happen if Orange went too long without eating but he's pretty sure it'd be bad. Like him dying or attacking some random person on the street and sucking out all of their blood, bad.

"Maybe we could put out an ad on Craigslist or something? Hungry vampire; will pay for blood?"

Orange let out a needy little whimper and pressed his face more firmly into Chuck.

"I don't think I can wait anymore."

"But you seemed fine last night." 

They were quickly vearing into "hey man, let me suck your blood" territory and Chuck wasn't sure if he wanted to go there. He was pretty sure only weirdos and perverts let people suck their blood. He tried not to think about what that said about Orange.

"It's not as bad at night. It's worse in the daylight." Orange explained.

Chuck tried to wiggle out of Orange's arms if only so that they didn't have to have the rest of the conversation awkwardly standing in the kitchen like this. Orange's grip had gotten so tight however that all he managed to do was get enough space between him and Orange for him to feel the wet spot on the back of his shirt. Holy shit, was he crying?

"Please, Chuck? It hurts."

He was definitely crying. Chuck couldn't see his face but he's heard his crying voice enough times to recognize it instantly. He felt his resolve start slipping away. If it was affecting him this badly did that make Chuck some kind of an asshole to deny him?

"I don't know man."

"I'll be gentle. I can make it good for you."

"Now you sound like you're trying to get me into bed." Chuck half heartedly joked.

He expected Orange to joke back, or to get flustered and try to claim that wasn't what he ment. But instead he was quiet.

"Orange?"

"I'll suck your dick." Orange finally mumbled into his back.

"Fuck. Ok fine, I'll let you drink my blood." 

The final piece of Chuck's resolve was firmly chipped away. Orange slowly untangled himself from Chuck and made his way into the living room where he collapsed onto the couch.

"So how are we doing this?" Chuck asked from the doorway. 

Orange weakly pat the couch cushion next to him. So Chuck walked over and sat down. Slowly, Orange pulled himself on top of Chuck so that he was straddling him, knees planted on either side of Chuck's legs. He looked into his eyes, it would not too with his face so close to his. His eyes were still wet with tears but at least he wasn't actively crying. Instead he was staring down at Chuck's neck, open want painted across his features. 

Chuck tried to pretend he wasn't freaking out. This was totally normal, just two guys sitting on a couch. And one of them was gonna drink the other one's blood. Not a big deal, people do it all the time.

Orange dropped his face down to the crook of his neck and Chuck instinctively tensed up. He felt Orange's hand in his hair, petting at it and gently pulling his head to the side.

"You gotta relax," he murmured into his neck.

Chuck tried to suppress a shiver at the feeling, cold lips brushing against him and breath ghosting over his skin. How could he relax? This was one of the least relaxing things he could imagine. But he figured he should try, for Orange. So he focused on his breathing and the feel of Orange against him. His lips on his neck, peppering him with kisses, his tongue, licking small strips from his shoulder up to his ear. Chuck sighed and let himself sink into the couch.

As good as it felt, the worry still pooled in his gut, simmering under the surface. He wanted Orange to hurry up and get it over with before he started freaking out again.

"Hey, are you gonna make out with my neck all day or are you gonna bite m-AHH!" Chuck gasped as teeth sunk into him.

It hadn't hurt nearly as much as Chuck thought it should, but the sharp pain was a shock after the previous gentle treatment. Orange chuckled into his neck before going back to his ministrations, lapping at his neck and tonging at the wound. 

"Don't laugh at me, I've never done this before." 

Chuck's voice came out all weird and breathy but he didn't have it in him to feel embarrassed. Orange's tongue on his neck was driving him crazy. To say the twin puncture wounds hurt wouldn't have been right, exactly, but they were hypersensitive, and Chuck was torn between wanting to push Orange away and wanting to pull him closer somehow. 

He'd always imagined sucking blood would involve a lot more, well, sucking, and pain. Sharp agony and the shaky-sick feeling of losing too much blood. He never imagined this. This not quite pleasure-pain and the weird giddy feeling that followed in its wake.

Warmth began to slowly spread through him; flowing out from his neck, settling in his limbs and curling itself around his spine. It pulsed through him in euphoric waves and Chuck groaned.

"Feel good?"

"Holy shit, yeah."

"I may have overdone it a little."

Overdone what? 

Chuck could hear his blood thrumming in his ears, heartbeat loud and fast. Was his heart always that loud? Why hadn't he noticed. It was impossible to ignore now, the steady, thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump, the blood pulsing through him, rushing through his veins. There was so much, so much inside him it almost hurt. Could Orange hear this? He had to be able to hear this, it was deafening.

"I'm gunna start now. It shouldn't hurt."

Hadn't he already started?

Lips on his neck again, covering the wound. And oh, it ached. He ached, with some indefinable need he'd never felt before. Like the need for sex but greater, deeper. He wanted Orange to reach inside him somehow, to feel the thrum of his heart, the hot flow of his blood, and to take it from him.

Then he felt it, a release. The blood from his veins finally being drawn out as Orange sucked on his neck and they both moaned.

Every other sensation dropped away. The feeling of the couch beneath him, the chill of the october air, gone. Everything narrowed down to holes in his neck and the blood being pulled through, and out, and down. Down past Orange's lips, his tongue and teeth, and down his throat. He imagined he could feel himself inside of Orange. Warming him up, giving him life, becoming a part of him.

Chuck couldn't say how long it lasted. He floated in a haze of ecstasy. Time could only be measured in heartbeats, in the distance between sighs and greatfull moans.

He whined when Orange finally pulled away and he reached forwards blindly, trying to grab him, to pull him back. Anything to get his lips back on him, to feel that delicious pull. But his arms felt heavy for some reason and Orange pushed them back into the couch easily. 

"If I drink anymore of your blood you're gonna get sick."

Oh, that made sense. 

Chuck was coming back to himself now. The pleasant warmth was still there but he could feel his own body. The haze of pleasure was like a fine mist instead of a dense fog. His thoughts began to line themselves back up in a semi orderly fashion.

Orange had let go of his arms and was just looking at him, expression unreadable. His pupils were blown so wide they were nearly black. On the wall behind him, the clock read 12:45. They'd sat down less than ten minutes ago.

"Hey, Chuck. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm-" his mouth felt dry, "I'm good I'm just kinda…." Dizzy? Lightheaded? Completely blitzed out of his mind? How was he supposed to describe how he felt? He didn't even know he felt and he was feeling it.

"Hey wait, did you drug me?"

"Kind of? There's like, stuff in my spit. It makes it feel good." Orange brought one of his fingers up to his mouth and bit down.

"Oh cool. I'm high on 'stuff'." 

"The come down's not bad, I promise. Here," he pushed his bleeding finger against Chuck's neck, "This will stop the bleeding."

Chuck stifled gasp and shifted his hips, trying to ease some of the pressure on his dick. Fuck, had he been hard this whole time?

"Hey, is that blowjob still on the table?"

"Yeah, if you're feeling up to it."

"Oh, I'm up to it alright," Chuck did his best salacious eyebrow wiggle to drive home his point.

Orange broke out into a fit of laughter and Chuck smiled at him. He was cute when he laughed.

He brought his hands up to Orange's face, then leaned forwards and captured his lips with his own. Orange melted into the kiss. Chuck could taste his own blood in his mouth, copper and salt. He groaned. Hands trailed lower. Fingers teased at shirt hems and then went higher, trailing over ribs and brushing against nipples. Skin against warm skin. Orange arched into his touch then broke away from the kiss, panting.

For a moment they just stayed there, looking into each other's eyes. Then Orange shimmied himself off of Chuck's lap, laying himself across the couch, shoulders propped up next to Chuck's legs. His hands went to the waistband of Chuck's shorts, tugging them down just far enough to expose his dick.

He wasted no time, swallowing him down in one fluid motion. Chuck moaned and dropped his head back against the couch. He brought his hand to Orange's head, running his fingers through his hair and gently setting the pace. 

Chuck was embarrassingly close already. He was keyed up and overstimulated. Orange mouth was hot and wet and perfect, and he was moaning around his dick. The hand that wasn't propping him up was shoved down the waistband of his jeans.

He barely got out a warning before he was coming, hot down Orange's throat, who was able to swallow most of it before pulling off. The last few drops landed on his lips and chin. Chuck swiped them up with his thumb then pushed past his lips into his mouth. He ran his thumb across his tongue, then used it to pull his mouth open so he could hear all the sounds he was making.

"You like that baby? You like how I taste?"

"Ahh, ah y-yeah"

"You wanna come for me?"

Orange tried to nod around the hand in his mouth and then he was gasping and shaking as his orgasm rocked through him.

When the last aftershocks had passed through him peeled off his shirt and used it to mop the cum off himself.

"Oh shit, I forgot." Orange launched himself off the couch, at a speed that was fairly impressive for him, and went into the kitchen. Chuck heard the sound of the fridge being opened and shut, and then the half empty bottle of Tropicana landed on the couch next to him.

"You gotta drink that. So you don't faint." Orange made his way back into the living room.

"You're not gonna give me a glass?"

"Chuuuuuck." Orange slumped his shoulders and threw his head back. "They're all the way back theeeeeeere"

"You were literally just in the kitchen! Fine." Chuck unscrewed the cap. "I'll just drink it out of the bottle."

Orange sat back down as Chuck finished off the juice. 

"And you probably shouldn't get up for a while. Maybe take a nap"

Before Chuck could respond, Orange dropped his head on his shoulder, gently snoring. He'd fallen asleep already. If Chuck was honest with himself, a nap didn't sound bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day 2 of Halloween week. It is Increadibly late. But hey! Late fic is better than no fic, right?
> 
> Thanks for my best friend and beta for the help and emcouragement
> 
> And thanks to or-ng-c-ss-dy for organizing this event and being a constant inspiration.


End file.
